TapOut
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: (Quick One-Shot based of Lantern92's story) Kimi Begins to lose herself...


**A/N: This is a VERY SHORT one-shot to Lantern92's MARVELOUS story 'Series of Unnusual Events' in the 'M' section. I have been on FF for a long time and I honestly have never been inspired to write off work done by another author since '07. I highly recommend her work. If you love my work, you will simply enjoy hers. Enjoy my short, twisted, dark fantasies.-SP**

**Chapter theme song: 'Baddie' by: OMG Girlz**

**Kimi**

I flipped off Tommy Pickles from a nearby corner, watching him tongue down Lillian DeVille behind some chip table. They were meant for each other was my final take on it all. I was on my fifth cup of vodka and cranberry at Jerry Mather's after party for the Mayweather fight that just ended. Droves upon droves of people I went to school with piled into Mather's three story mansion filled to the brim with liquor, snacks, and adrenaline pumping music that had bodies screaming with lust and sex. I felt myself grow dizzy, a newfound warmth encasing my being as I grooved to the music the best way I knew how in my dreadful shoes. Some guy I didn't know, Joshua or Jacob was his name, was grinding his unimpressive erection against me as his cold hands raced up my left side. I forgot his name seconds after he told me, highly uninterested.

The man I wanted was perched on the stairwell, nursing a cold beer and a handful of pretzels; his icy gaze piercing through my core with jealous rage. I could tell he was fighting himself in coming off as too possessive or controlling. He had arrived solo while I came with a few 'friends' I met at the buffalo grill downtown who were also invited to Mather's little gathering. We stopped by some twenty-four hour clothing shop down on fifth to grab a few outfits to change into before making our grand entrance. The clothing selected was nothing I would have normally word out in public, let alone at all for that matter; but considering the fact that I knew both Tommy and Lil would be at the party before I even arrived, I decided to make quite the exception.

Maria, or Marie…maybe Mary, used one of her many lighters to burn off the censors on the skimpy pieces of fabric passed off as dresses and stuffed them into her backpack. To make us look less suspicious, we all decided to buy a few pairs of thongs and maybe a pack of socks for good measure. They were all on the clearance rack and were under three bucks for all of us. We strolled out the store with over a hundred dollars worth of merchandise with a conniving laughter that made even my blood run cold. Taylor…or Tyler…maybe Tiara took over responsibility of driving as the rest of us hurriedly got dressed in the back seat; Avril taking the wheel next to give her an opportunity to dress. After that, we stopped off at a convenience store to purchase some dollar lipsticks and mascara to finish off our looks.

We arrived a little after one and I was more nervous than a virgin in a whore house. Kimberly…Kacey…or Kaiylin was kind enough to give me a few words of advice; saying she understood that a young pup like me would find this kind of party a little daunting at first. She may have only been a year my senior, but she was more life experienced than I ever could be, all of them were. Avril gave me some of her Adderall to get me going and after a few moments of nursing the pills down with some chocolate milk, I was jittery and amped up for anything.

Now, fully tired, partially sweaty, and incredibly aroused, I was center of attention with the rest of my little temporarily 'clique' of ladies. We were the best dressed, donned in skin-tight dresses that barely covered much of anything with heels so high we could barely dance. I was grabbed left and right, men whispering dirty nothings into my ear as drunken secrets reigned supreme. I wickedly smiled, loving the seldom attention I was receiving. Joshua…or Jacob tried slinking a hand underneath by dress to toy with the hem of my panty but I swatted his hand away much to his disappointment. He tried to say something in protest but I got bored, making an excuse to leave him in the sake for more vodka and cranberry juice. I knew I was losing my mind and only deepening my mental complexities that have me borderline psychotic at best, but this new Kimi that was more spontaneous and dangerous was one that I could get used to.

I had to pee really bad and as a novice to alcohol, I was unsure of my physical limit before I started hallucinating and puking all over Mather's expensive oriental carpet. I managed to guide my way through the sea of people to find a bathroom on the second floor. I stumbled in, barely getting my panties off before I collapsed against the toilet. I turned towards the bathroom tub and saw some random guy and some girl I had chemistry with getting off behind a sheer shower curtain. The moans ceased to stop so I figured they must not have given a damn. Looking into my clutch, I removed one of the feminine wipes I had recently purchased, flushing it before standing to fix my dress and makeup. I applied one last layer of burgundy red lipstick before fluffing my lifeless curls for volume.

I could barely make it out the bathroom door before I knocked into someone. I began to apologize, still a little dizzy and wobbly from one too many drinks, but saw it was him. His face remained stoic as his eyes glimmered with pure disappointment. I smiled, kissing my middle and index finger before placing them upon his lips. That wasn't enough for him.

He yanked my wrists, voice shaky yet stern with serious emotion. "What are you doing?"

"Going back downstairs."

"No, you're not." He said with immediate authority. He began pulling me towards an empty bedroom near the third floor, tossing me in like a rag doll before locking the door. "You're sleeping this off, Kimi."

"Am I?"

"This isn't you…" his voice trailed off, his hands caressing my arms this time as his powerful strength lifted me from off the hardwood floor and into the European sized king conveniently placed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a pristine and crisp white, the comforter fluffy and full of down feathers that felt heavenly against my budding migraine. "Kimi…"

I silenced him by yanking the thin cord of his sweatshirt hood, pulling him towards me for a forceful kiss. He resisted for a moment but quickly came to his senses and allowed his tongue to excavate my luscious taste. His hands outlined my head, brushing against my raven halo as he mounted my limp being. I spread my legs on either side of his, raising my dress to pool at my waist as I fumbled with that pesky belt buckle I have grown to hate. He pulled away.

"Kimi, stop."

"Since when were you ever the good guy?" That hushed him, he growling into another kiss that was much more aggressive than the last. "If you wanted me all to yourself, that's all you had to say."

He didn't reply with words, but by shoving me deeper into the comforter with his grandiose manual stimulation. I felt a moan become stuck within my throat, my nails racking and finding home against his luscious skin. I don't know what was becoming of me but part of me relished in my fresh skin.

_If you're a Baddie and you know it…_


End file.
